All I Want for Christmas
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: Brittany and Santana are listening to Christmas music and a certain song comes on that fits Santana's feelings perfectly. Will Brittany understand what she means by singing it? I don't usually like songfics - but hey it's Glee!


I don't own anyone from Glee. If I did, there would be a lot more Brittana.

* * *

Brittany and Santana hadn't been hanging out a lot lately, but the blonde girl had come over to do homework and they'd put on Christmas music. Mariah Carey's voice came through the speakers.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

Santana loved this song. She hopped up and started singing along.

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you

She started bouncing around as the tempo increased.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

Normally Brittany would get up and dance and sing along, but she was enjoying watching Santana dance around, so she decided just to watch.

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

Santana had a voice quite like Mariah Carey's, Brittany decided. She sounded really good singing this song.

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

Suddenly the meaning of the song really hit Santana. She'd been shoving her feelings for Brittany aside, but as she was singing, she looked straight into her eyes and realized with a jolt that the song was absolutely true. She turned away as the song got less intense and started dancing more energetically, swinging her arms around as she belted out the lyrics.

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

She wondered if Brittany would kiss her if she put up mistletoe. They hadn't kissed since Brittany started dating Artie, but the blonde girl did have a thing for Christmas traditions.

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

She did a little jig to try to imitate reindeer clicking, and Brittany giggled. She got serious again though as the next words started, and she stood still, singing straight to Brittany, who stopped laughing.

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

She knew what she could have done, but she had been a damn chicken and she had lied to Brittany. And she'd lost everything.

Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

She grabbed Brittany's hand and hoisted her off the ground, twirling her around. Brittany laughed as she spun away and sat down gracefully on the bed to watch the rest of the show.

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Santana lifted her eyes up to the sky, singing at the top of her lungs and pleading to Santa, God, anyone who would listen, to bring her Brittany back to her.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

She knew the crucial end was coming, and that the only person who could really give her what she wanted was sitting right here, watching her.

Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

The note was high for her, but she hit it beautifully, and she stretched her hand out to point at Brittany as she sang it. The other girl smiled, but in a way that seemed like she was just admiring the song.

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby

Her voice got softer and faded away. She looked at Brittany, trying to figure out if she had gotten the message. For a moment, as they stared into each others' eyes, she thought she had, but then Brittany broke eye contact and looked down.

"That was really pretty San. You should sing it to Puck and maybe he'll be a real boyfriend like Artie is."

The words cut Santana like a knife. She knew she couldn't tell Brittany how she felt, not now. She had given up on her and moved to Artie. And if she couldn't get her meaning across in song, she knew she could never do it on her own. She'd lost the only person she ever loved because she was afraid, and she would probably never get her back. She bit back tears and sat back down on the floor.

"Yeah, probably not. Let's get back to work."


End file.
